poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power
''Pooh's Adventure of Barbie in Princess Power ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Barbie crossover planned to made by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear in Google Drive as part of a Double feature with LegoKyle14's short film, Winnie the Pooh Meets Captain Man in the near future. Plot When she finds the perfect spot in Windemere for her community garden project, Princess Kara gets into an accident while using a flying machine created by her friends, Madison and Makalya. Kara's protective parents warn her that the kingdom is more dangerous than she realizes, a sentiment that is shared by their advisor, Baron von Ravendale. The Baron is considered their most wise and insightful advisor, so the king and queen trust him, but secretly he wants to take over the kingdom. He first aims to create an elixir to give him super powers, which will help him achieve his goal. The Baron makes his frog Bruce track down ingredients for the potion while he does his usual activities. Kara herself gains super powers when she is kissed by a magical butterfly. She discovers her powers the next day, and she tells Madison and Makalya about it. Kara finds out that she can fly, has super strength, improved agility, and she realises that it was the butterfly who gave her powers. Madison and Makalya tell Kara she can only use her powers to help others, not for personal gain. While Kara would like to start her community garden project, she knows her parents woul disprove. She assumes a superheroine alter-ego named Super Sparkle, and her friends design her a costume. At a construction site, Super Sparkle rescues her cousin Corinne, a construction worker, and reporter Wes Rivers from being hurt. She then realizes that she forget about a royal reception, and rushes back. The Baron sees Super Sparke in action and wonders how she got her powers, but focuses on getting the remaining ingredients that he needs. Back in her bedroom, Kara tells Madison and Makalya that she could rescue people and capture criminals with her powers. They reveal that they have created a secret base to help her find emergencies. Kara prevents a robbery and the Baron finds the last ingredient for the elixir. Kara's sisters Zooey and Gabby tell her that they would like to meet Super Sparkle, and suggest inviting her to Kara's birthday party next week. Kara goes to save someone from a fire, and takes a photo with Wes, who has done a lot of reporting on her since she began being a superheroine. On her birthday, Kara sees that she has many fansites and a tribute music video. At the party, Kara's cousin Corinne says she thinks Super Sparkle is overrated, but the king and queen express gratitude towards Super Sparkle helping people in the kingdom. Kara leaves to stop another robbery, and Madison and Makalya distract her parents until she gets back. Without realizing, Kara drops her ring, which Madison and Makalya created to have superhero tools. Corinne sees Super Sparkle change back to Kara, making her the only person besides Madison and Makalya to know Super Sparkle's real identity. She overhears them say that the butterfly gave Kara powers, so Corinne tracks the butterfly down and receives a kiss. She gets super powers and creates a superheroine alter-ego named Dark Sparkle. Wes finds Kara's ring, and the Baron finds his last ingredient. Super Sparkle and Dark Sparkle meet and become rivals. Wes sees photos of Kara and Super Sparkle wearing the same ring, so he exposes her identity on his blog. Her parents forbid her from acting as Super Sparkle, and the Baron doubles the ingredients to intensify his potion's powers. He says to Bruce that he will rid the realm of its King and put an end to Super Sparkle and Dark Sparkle. He drinks the elixir, finally gets super powers, and tries to attack the king. Corinne uses her powers to save him, so her family finds out she is Dark Sparkle. Kara's pets, Parker and Newton, try to help stop the Baron, and find the butterfly, so they get super powers too. The Baron tries to attack Kara's family at a stronghold they are in for protection, but it can withstand any assault. He goes to Mount Dormant, a volcano, and causes lava to flow towards Windemere. Dark Sparkle helps Super Sparkle to divert the lava to a lake. Parker and Newton help Dark Sparkle and Super Sparkle to stop Bruce and the Baron, and imprison them in the stronghold. Kara and Corinne decide to work together to make Windemere a better place, and Kara begins her community garden. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Genie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Ray Manchester, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Phantom Blot, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will guest starring in this film. * Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Phantom Blot, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working for Baron von Ravendale. * The Justice Acre Wood Brood (excluding Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda and Olive Doyle) will be absent in this film, due this is a past adventure. * This film take place after Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween (Which Pooh, Ash, Simba and his friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda and Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda already faced Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls and Scar before), Winnie the Pooh Meets Jessie (Which explains that Littlefoot, Alex and their friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda), Winnie the Pooh Has a Tiny Christmas (Which explains that Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Nala, Sora, Tommy, SpongeBob, Tai, and their friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda), Sora's Adventures of The Fairly Oddparents: Abra-Catastrphrope! ''(Which explains that Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda already faced Pete before), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella (Which explains that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers already faced Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls and Team Rocket before), Winnie the Pooh Meets Coraline (Which explains that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers already faced Winterbolt before) and Pooh's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (Witch explains that Pooh, Sora and their friends already know Olive Doyle and Olive Doyle already faced Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Goldar before). * Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob, Tino, Alex, Tai, and their friends will meet Ray Manchester for the first time. * Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, Tino, Alex, Tai, and their friends will meet Olive Doyle for the first time. * Ray Manchester will faced Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Phantom Blot, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket for the first time. * In one scene, Bowser Koopa and Master Xehanort makes a cameo appearance as Baron von Ravendale, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Phantom Blot, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket were were talking about locking Pooh, Ash, Litlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tino, Tommy, Spongebob, Alex, Ray, and their friends in the dungeon, when they can't escape. They'll also will gonna be in the Bonus Ending, along with Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Azula, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and a new villain to leads up to Winnie the Pooh Meets Henry Danger - The Danger Begins. * Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda will faced Phantom Blot, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket for the first time. * Olive Doyle will faced Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Phantom Blot, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket for first time. * Road Trip from The Incredibles (Soundtrack), Battle of the Heroes from Star Wars Episode 3 soundtrack, Star Wars Battle Theme from Star Wars Episode 4 soundtrack and Vicky Boss form The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown Music will be used as Final battle music for the Battle scene. Transcript * Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power/Transcript Gallery Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power.jpg|''Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power'' The Fairly OddParents in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power.jpg|''The Fairly OddParents in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power'' Pokemon in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power.jpg|''Pokemon in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power'' The Land Before Time in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power.jpg|''The Land Before Time in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power'' Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Barbie Film Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Superhero Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Princess films